Baby, Please Come Home
by sassypantsfaberry
Summary: It's Christmas eve, and Quinn is all alone after a fight with Rachel. All she wants is for Rachel to come back home.


The light glow of the television iluminated Quinn Fabrays apartment. She sat there on the couch, alone, on christmas eve, flicking through channels in hopes that something other then a Christmas movie or special was on. Not having any luck, she grunted and turned the t.v. off. Getting up to grab another wine cooler, she shuffled across the floor and stretched her arms up as high as she could. Walking into the kitchen, her eyes couldn't help but shift in the direction of where Rachel used to sit and drink her cup of coffee every morning. Quinn reached into the fridge, pulled out the bottle, and popped the lid off. Her mind began to wander towards thoughts of happy times. The times when Rachel was still with her.

Rachels laugh echoing off the walls, her sweet smile that was reserved only for Quinn, the way their bodies melded so perfectly together when they would snuggle up in bed...

The day it all went wrong was burned into Quinns mind. she would never forget the look of hurt plastered over Rachels face before she grabbed the keys and stormed out. An argument had gotten way out of hand and Quinn had called Rachel all those ridiculous names she had in their first two years of High School. She didn't even know what came over her that caused her to say those awful things and bring back the memories of the time when she made Rachels life a living hell. It didn't matter what it was, in the end, because it had made Rachel loose all trust in Quinn.

Two hours after the brunette had left, she still hadn't come back. So Quinn went out looking for her, to apoligize. She didn't end up finding her, and when she went back to their apartment, all of Rachels belongings were gone. Quinn had tried to call many times, but the one day she had tried, and Rachels phone number had been changed.

Quinn was heart broken, and she could only imagine how Rachel felt.

Betrayed.

The blonde fell into bed and let the tears flow freely. She was overcome with emotion with the memory of her one true love leaving her, because of her own stupid mistake. Her last thought, before crying her self to sleep, was for a real Christmas miracle to occur. She only wanted Rachel back.

She dreamt of Rachel again, that Christmas eve. It was the same dream she had been dreaming for the past two and a half months.

The blonde would be walking around in an empty field searching, endlessly, for her little diva. Pausing, she turned with almost a hopeless look in her eye, but there she was. The brunette was a fair distance away from her, but she was there. Quinn began running towards her. She kept running and running, but she wasn't getting any closer. Trying and trying, she worled her legs until they felt like they were going to break, and even then she pressed on. Suddenly, Rachel turned around and began slowly walking away, and Quinns eyes almost popped out of her head. She through her arms out infront of her, screaming Rachels name. the brunette just kept walking until she was hidden deep into a distant forest. Crying out, Quinn colapsed in the intense feel of ag from her heart and her screaming

She sturred awake to the sound of her own screams, but shot right up when she heard the sound of her aparment door close. Her breaths were deep and shaky, for she had been crying. Listening to the soft footsteps walk across the floor, she clutched her comforter.

'Didn't I lock the door? Who the hell could be in my house? Am I about to die?' was all that was in her train of thought at that moment. The shadow of a figure could be seen from the side of her bedroom door. Quinn's breathing hitched as fear shook her whole body, and her heart completely stopped when the offender came into the door frame.

"... Ra-Rachel?"

" Quinn..." The brunette began to walk ever so slowly towards her. Standing at the side of the bed, they both stared at each other and searched each others faces for any objections. They both reached out for one another in sync, Quinn pulling Rachel down into the bed with her. They just held onto each other and cried. The grip that they had on one another was unbreakable, their bodies almost as one, feeling each others hearbeats. Quinn nudged her head in the croke of the brunettes neck. Rachel began to run her fingers through the thick blonde waves of her companians hair. Quinn began to attempt speech but it was nothing but tear dosed mumbles that sounded slightly like an apology. Rachel shushed her and kissed the top of her head.

" Baby, listen to me." Rachel began. " I forgive you, I shouldn't have left you like that. Im sorry... im so, so sorry. It was just a shock to hear that after so long. I know you didnt mean it."

Quinn sniffled and lifted her head. " I shouldn't have said that in the first place. It's my fault. I don't know what made me say those things... Im sorry, you don have anything to apoligize for... and really you have every right not to forgive me.. but I am so fucking sorry."

Rachel knew that Quinn was dead serious, she only swore when she really meant something. "Quinn, I was thinking... of coarse, if you want me or not..." the blonde looked at her as if she was insane. " I really would enjoy coming back to live with you... and we can move on from this. Forgive and forget, you know?"

"All I have wanted since you left, was for you to come back. This is a True Christmas Miricale. Really." Quinn pushed a strand of soft brown hair behind Rachels ear and corressed her cheek. "I really, truely love you."

"I Love You, too, Quinn." The brunette gave her the most genuine smile she had given anyone in the past two and a half months. Quinn leaned in and kissed the sweet lips she had craved ever since they had left her precense. Rachel returned the kiss with as much urgency as the blonde. That kiss was possibly the most powerfull of any other they had ever shared.


End file.
